inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Touchi Shuuji
(Defender) |team= Diamond Dust |debut_game= Inazuma Eleven 2 |debut_anime= Episode 053 |element=Wind |number= 2 |name_jp= 凍地 修児 アイキュー (Alien Name) |name_dub= Alan Downhill Arkew (Alien Name) |seiyuu= Yuki Kodaira}} Touchi Shuuji (凍地 修児) (Alien name:' IQ') is a defender of Diamond Dust. Profile Inazuma Eleven 2 *''"He starts studying the moment he wakes up. His IQ must be over a thousand by now."'' Appearance He has grey hair and black eyes, unlike his younger sister, Touchi Ai, who has brown eyes and purple hair. He wears glasses. Personality Just like most members of Aliea Gakuen, they have a great deal of love and respect towards their "father", Kira Seijirou. On the field, he also looks after his younger sister. He is implied to be extremely intelligent, and spends a lot of time studying. Plot He first appears in the match of Diamond Dust Vs. Raimon. In the end, the match between Diamond Dust and Raimon ended in a tie with a score of 3-3 which made Gazel disappointed at the score. Game Appearance Recruitment Inazuma Eleven 2 To recruit him, you must first defeat Diamond Dust in the post game. Then select him in the machine. He will appear in the Fuuji forest. The location where he will appear is: Go in the right direction as soon as you enter the Forest. Head straight and take a left turn, then a left and a right turn. Go straight and take the final left turn. He will appear there. Stats Inazuma Eleven 2= At Lvl. 99 *'GP: '''176 *'TP: 80 *'Kick: '''70 *'Body: '67 *'Control: '56 *'Guard: '60 *'Speed: '62 *'Stamina: '52 *'Guts: '''69 |-| Inazuma Eleven GO= '''At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 141 *'TP': 170 *'Kick': 59 *'Dribbling': 85 *'Catch': 50 *'Block': 128 *'Technique': 93 *'Speed': 111 *'Stamina': 100 *'Lucky': 80 |-| Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 144 *'TP': 136 (146) *'Kick': 81 *'Dribbling': 81 *'Catch': 138 *'Block': 73 *'Technique': 112 *'Speed': 123 *'Stamina': 97 *'Lucky': 78 Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven 2= *'SK Ikemen UP!' *'DF Frozen Steal ' *'DF Defence Scan' *'GK Ice Block' |-|Inazuma Eleven 3= *'SK Ikemen UP!' *'DF Frozen Steal' *'SH Northern Impact' *'SK Gakushuu' Inazuma Eleven GO= *'SK Gakushuu' *'SK Ikemen UP!' *'SH Eternal Blizzard' *'DF Ice Ground' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= *'SK TP Plus 10' *'SK Ikemen UP!' *'SH Eternal Blizzard' *'DF Ice Ground' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= *'SK TP Plus 10' *'SK Ikemen UP!' *'SH Eternal Blizzard' *'DF Ice Ground' Game Exclusive Teams Inazuma Eleven 3 *'Blizzard Bomber' *'Kriago' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'Cold Freeze N' *'Cold Freeze R' *'Team Blizzard' Wii *'Aliea Gakuen (Team)' Trivia *He has a younger sister, Touchi Ai, in the same team with him. *His alien name "IQ" could refer to the stereotype of people with glasses being smart. He and his sister seem to represent two common stereotypes in Japan: a smart (IQ) handsome (Ikemen UP!) boy with glasses and a cold (IC = "icy") beautiful (Oiroke UP!) girl. Navigation fr:Alan Downhill